Summers 360
by Scott Summers
Summary: Havok: Friend. Brother. Lover. Lost in a world that isn't his own. Chapter 3 now up. ..Please read and review. :D
1. Return .. and remember.

*Yadda-yadda: Summers 360 is the story of Alex Summers, Havok, thrown into a world that isn't his own. Originally written for a website I used to write for (tho' not all of it), it's *based on* the Mutant X comic.. which had SO much potential, but was canceled when it began to go downhill. So, as always, I hope you enjoy it.. and feel free to review. :D   
  
Chapter One: Return .. and remember.   
  
Your eyes open, meeting with those of a green haired woman like they have so many times before. The woman before you is someone special.. someone you've tried over and over again to regain -- to at least receive friendship from.  
  
You know her as Lorna Dane, but many have known her as Polaris through her time spent with X-Factor.  
  
You're Alex Summers, leader of X-Factor.  
  
Right?   
  
"He's coming to!" Polaris shouted, turning away from Havok. She had been towering over him, a concerned look on her face. Alex sat up, examining his surroundings. He was somewhere else.. Not with Greystone, trying to stop him from his insane madness. What was going on? It didn't matter; he knew he was in safe arms with Lorna--  
  
"MAGNETO?!" Havok leapt up, but soon stumbled down. "Lorna? What is Magneto doing here?!"  
  
"Calm down, Alex," The purple and red cloaked man spoke to him, motioning for him to sit back down on the examination table. "I know you must be in shock, only moments ago you were with your team.."  
  
Summers ignored him. "Lorna! What is Magneto doing here ?!"   
  
"You're at the X-Mansion, Alex. Everything is fine.. just stay calm. I know you've just been through a lot, but please.. try and relax. You're wounded."  
  
"Where's the rest of X-Factor?" Havok changed the subject, still uncomfortable about Magneto being there. He could only trust his former love.  
  
"X-Factor?" Magneto responded, a questioning look upon his face. "What is X-Factor?"  
  
"Don't play games with me.. What's going on?! Lorna!"  
  
"Alex, please!" Polaris tried to comfort him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Soon after, she pushed him back to his seat.  
  
Seconds later, a "BAMF!" sound was heard -- accompanied by the smell of brimstone. Alex recognized Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler, at once.  
  
"Kurt?" Magneto and Lorna turned, speaking in unison.   
  
"Forgive me for interrupting," Nightcrawler began, "but I have news of our friends."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Rogue and Pietro have recovered three of our comrades," he said in a low tone. His eyes were melancholy.  
  
"Who? Where are they?"  
  
"--Recovered, Lorna. They are dead."  
  
Magneto's jaw dropped, but that soon changed as a look of hatred appeared on his face. "Who, Kurt?"  
  
"The Fallen, Ice-Man, and.." he paused, Alex turning. "..Madelyne."  
  
"What is all this? Who's doing this?! I WON'T be manipulated!" Alex stood, enraged. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"   
  
Polaris, Magneto, and Nightcrawler turned to see Summers coming straight at them. A magnetic field surrounded Alex, sending him back to his seat. Straps suddenly appeared from small slits in the side of the table, surrounding him and pulling him tightly to the seat.  
  
"This is for your own good, Alex," Magneto began. "I understand your pain.. but you have to remain calm. You don't want to go into shock. You're still wounded yourself."  
  
_________________________   
  
Later that night, Alex Summers awoke in the infirmary. Polaris and Magneto were very audible while discussing business in the next room.  
  
"He's been through a lot, father," Polaris spoke, looking to Magneto. "The man just lost his team against The Wolverines.."  
  
"You act like they're all dead, Lorna. We've only recovered three. They're strong... Sto--Bloodstorm as well as the Brute."  
  
"They couldn't have survived against them, especially if they were alone. It's amazing that Alex came out alive from that one."  
  
"He nearly didn't, as I recall. I know this, Lorna.."  
  
"He was clinically dead," Polaris argued. "I don't know what happened. He was dead when we found him.. and then... he just.. woke up, with this look on his face.. Like he didn't know what was going on.."  
  
"They're not dead, Lorna," Magneto sighed. "I refuse to believe it.."  
  
"Let's just count our blessings!" Polaris demanded. "Elektra was with Scotty visiting that attorney boyfriend of hers.. so they're fine! And Alex.."  
  
"..Alex, Lorna.. Alex is unstable. You saw him earlier.. and as for the others, I've ordered Rogue and Quicksilver to continue their search. They're staying out there until they can be found.. one way or the other."   
  
Polaris sighed, defeated. But she still had one argument left. "What if the Wolverines attack Rogue and Pietro?"  
  
"They're a formidable team, The Wolverines," Magneto began, "but I have no doubt they would survive the encounter. At the very least, they're fast enough to retreat, are they not?"  
  
"..I would hope so."  
  
I don't know what's going on here, Alex thought to himself from the infirmary, Kurt and Lorna on a team together? Working UNDER Magneto?! They mentioned Iceman, too.. They made it sound like Bobby was dead.. But who is the Fallen? And Madelyne? The only Madelyne I ever knew was...  
  
"You're awake?" Lorna's voice interrupted Havok's thoughts. She flipped on the lights, and Alex squinted at the sudden brightness. She moved forward, unstrapping him with her own magnetic powers. He sat up, looking at her. "I know this must be hard for you.. You were even dead, Alex.."  
  
"..I don't know what you're talking about. Only a short time ago I was with Greystone.. I--"  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Greystone, Lorna.. He.."  
  
"Stop it," Polaris sighed. "You don't remember, do you? You were with the rest of Strategix.. We received this transmission."   
  
She stood, pulling Alex into the next room. Polaris placed a tape into a nearby television screen and gripped Havok's hand. He didn't object -- the motion definitely wasn't a foreign one.  
  
The screen buzzed to life, showing Madelyne Summers looking on in desperation.   
  
"Please! Help us!" She spat out. There was blood all over her, and she was shaking. Her voice was weak; she'd obviously just been in battle. "I think Alex is dead.." tears ran down her cheeks, "..I lost communication with Bloodstorm, Hank, and Bobby some time ago.. And I think I saw the Fallen go down!"  
  
"Whoever gets this.. please, come.. You have to help us..." The broadcast broke up, but returned shortly after. "X-Men.. Avengers.. Anyone! Please hurry..!"  
  
A voice was heard from elsewhere on the camera. "My my.. We got us a pretty'n here, Bub! Let's see what we can do to fix that..." A SNIKT was heard, and Madelyne Summers let out a shriek as the video went blank.  
  
"Was that .. Jean?"  
  
"MADELYNE, Alex--! It was Madelyne! Your WIFE!" Lorna screamed, water building in her eyes.  
  
Magneto watched from the sidelines with a sigh. Neither of them had noticed him.  
  
"My wife--?" Alex looked on like a confused child. "I'm not married! None of this is right!"  
  
The doors next to them whizzed open and Elektra walked in. In but a flash, she was at Havok's side. In normal circumstances, she would hug a man in that position. But Havok had always been cold.. Yet she still felt for his family: Strategix.  
  
She felt for her family as well. They were one in the same, as far as she was concerned. She's been taking care of Scotty since childbirth. "I came as soon as I heard, Alex.."  
  
"Who--?" Alex gave her a blank stare.   
  
"He has been wounded, it appears. Why is he up? Does he have some sort of amnesia?" Elektra spoke to Polaris.  
  
"We're trying to figure that out, Elektra.. Where's Scotty? Maybe if Alex sees his son..."  
  
"Playing with Cerebro. In the kitchen making his favorite sandwiches, I trust. He has yet to hear of his mother's fate.. Although he most likely knows," Elektra sighed. "Shall I take you to him?"  
  
"No. Stay here with Alex, will you? I'll go get him.."   
  
Lorna exited the room, two sets of eyes watching her leave. Elektra took a seat next to Havok on his bed.   
  
"There is but one thing I can give to you now, Havok," Elektra spoke, gazing on at the Alex Summers she thought she knew.  
  
Havok stood still as she pulled a glowing ball from the bag strapped at her side. From all sides it erupted with some sort of energy.  
  
"Before I departed with Scotty, you gave me this. Do you recall?" Elektra asked. "No, I suppose you do not.. You weren't meant to."  
  
She pushed it into his hand, closing his fingers around it. "You told me a wise man had given this to you -- that you would not make it back from the battle with the Wolverines alive."  
  
"What--"  
  
"--You told me, Havok, to put this in your hand.. and you would return."  
  
"Return?"  
  
"Return.. and remember."  
  
Thousands of memories flushed through Alex Summers' mind, pouring in as if they were one.  
  
In unison.   
  
He moaned in pain, falling to the ground in desperation. He'd never felt such a thing.. through all his years as a mutant.. as an X-Man.. as a member of X-Factor.. Nothing could compare!  
  
..And then?  
  
He remembered.  
  
_________________________   
  
  
"Bloodstorm?" Havok pushed open her door. They had found her the same night Elektra had given him the orb -- it had only been a day since all of this had begun. Her room was much like the one he had been staying in. "Magneto said you'd begun to awake."  
  
"By the Goddess," Bloodstorm said in a dark tone, her eyes glowing with a bright red. "You are alive?! What of the others?!"  
  
"Gone," Havok replied, his head falling to glare at the floor upon which he stood. "There was nothing we could have done.. but we survived for a reason."  
  
"To reform StrategiX," she said bluntly. "I knew you would put the quest upon the two of us. What I do not know, however.. is.. why? Especially so soon."  
  
"There's a war coming up, Bloo--ARR!" Havok erupted mid-sentence, falling to the ground.  
  
Bloodstorm leapt from her seat in the dark room, pulling Alex Summers up. "What is it?!"  
  
"..I don't.. know. Ororo? What's. . what's going on? Where are the--"  
  
"You have not called me by that name in a very, very long time, Alex.." Munroe spoke, gazing into his eyes with her own devious set.   
  
"My God. ."  
  
"What?"  
  
". .Your eyes. . Your. . teeth. Ororo. . what's happened to you?!"  
  
The door opened, bright light filling the dimly lit one. "Just as I promised, Alex," Polaris smiled. "You have your candidates."  
  
"Lorna, stand back! I think Ororo has been. ."  
  
"Alex?" Polaris looked on with a confused stare.  
  
..and all was fine.   
  
". .I don't know what just happened," Havok said, running his hand through his hair as he grimaced. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Probably some effects of the drugs."  
  
Bloodstorm and Polaris merely looked at one another -- they had no idea what had just happened.  
  
"The candidates, Lorna?"  
  
"They're.." Polaris paused, the events of what had just happened replaying her mind. It was as if he were two different people. "..in the Danger Room."  
  
"It's time to start over then, isn't it?" Havok smiled to himself, and then at Bloodstorm. "Let's make ourselves a team." 


	2. Momentum.

Chapter Two: Momentum  
  
"I don't wanna," young Scotty Summers spoke, gazing up at the one who, other than his mother, had been the centerpiece of his life. Even more so than his own father.   
  
Elektra.  
  
"Why not?" The woman charged with protecting the young boy replied. "He's your father. Seeing his son could do him some good."  
  
"It's not Daddy.."   
  
"Of course he is, Scotty. Why would you think otherwise?"  
  
"I can feel Daddy... but at the same time, I dunno... I can't."  
  
Elektra paused. For being so young, Scotty Summers was more powerful than many she'd encountered in her life. He'd predicted things like this before.. which made her wonder..  
  
...Was he right?  
  
_________________________  
  
"They're not bad," Polaris smiled over at Havok and Bloodstorm. The three stood above the Danger Room, gazing down at the potential candidates for StrategiX -- the team Alex Summers had led for several years. Now, with the death of his wife -- and two other members -- it was time to start over.   
  
Below, dozens of mutants raged beyond control. They were trying to show off their abilities, hoping to be one of the four members needed to become the next mutant to be discovered as part of the popular super-hero group.  
  
A long tongue shot out across the room, slamming into three robots all at once. They were instantly covered with a gelatinous green slime -- which soon after turned rock hard. The tongue's owner, a young man with an amphibian-like appearance, flipped across the room -- coming down hard on the casing which held the robots. They exploded, the man using his agility to flip back without any harm being done to him.  
  
Another of the more impressive mutants, a woman with purple hair, flipped through the air with ease. Alex had spoken to the woman before the 'contest' had begun, and although she appeared Asian ... she had spoken as if she were British. Something not entirely unheard of, but it made her stand out in his mind.  
  
..She was beautiful. He watched her carefully, more so than the others.. watched her ram a knife, manifested by her psychic energies, through the skull of one of the more difficult robots. Then he watched it fall before her. He liked this one.. more than he would admit. After all, he was still grieving over his wife.   
  
Bloodstorm seemed to be favoring another. A young woman with bones surrounding her entire frame. There weren't many places in her skin where a bone wasn't sticking out. She used her own bones as weapons, launching them at various robots all around her. The candidate had a fierceness about her, and Havok wondered if she seemed a bit too ... uncontrollable.  
  
Then it happened again. The pain.. The unbearable pain!  
  
Summers fell to the floor, clutching his head with a low groan. His three companions were at his side almost immediately.   
  
Inside his mind, Havok was fighting his own battle. Whatever that sphere was, it had done something to him -- made him someone else. Someone who he was, physically, but not mentally. He'd prepped for so many things as an X-Man.. but never this.   
  
Never this.  
  
Memories fought each other. Memories of being one of the original five X-Men.. falling in love with Madelyne Pryor, another of the original five ... versus memories of being taken in by the X-Men.. being taken in by his brother, Scott Summers. Cyclops. He remembered a fight ... over a woman ... but not Madelyne Pryor. She'd come later, yes.. but not her. Polaris. Magneto's daughter, or just another X-Man?   
  
It was all too much! He remembered his marriage to Madelyne Pryor, Marvel Woman.. and he remembered wanting someday to marry Lorna Dane, Polaris..   
  
He remembered his son being born, just as he remembered never having one. Thousands of memories.. entire lifetimes up until this point.. all pouring in at once. Into one mind. Two lives. One shell. His own memories from his life tried to remain in control.. but the sphere.. whatever it was.. was too much for him.. too overwhelming... They were losing!  
  
Elektra ran into the room, finding Summers in the fetal position. Magneto, Bloodstorm, and Polaris all looked up to meet her. Elektra spoke first, "What's happened?!"  
  
"We don't know.. This isn't the first time it's happened.." Polaris replied. "Father, shut down the simulation in the Room.. It's not doing us much good at the moment."  
  
Magneto didn't care much for taking orders, but he knew Polaris cared for Havok as if he were her own brother -- despite all that had happened. He knew that she was under more stress than she'd been under in a long, long time -- so he simply complied. The simulation in the room below shut down, and the candidates for StrategiX looked up, a confused gaze in their eyes.   
  
Elektra nodded at Polaris, pulling Havok into her arms. "We'll need a jet."   
  
"Why? What are you doing?"  
  
"..I'm going to fix this."  
  
_________________________  
  
The Wolverines.  
  
Some would call them men. Five of them, to be exact.   
  
Those that would call them men?  
  
Well, they obviously haven't faced them.   
  
The leader, also known as Logan, walked to the center of the arena-like cave. A light flashed on him, erupting all around him so that all could see. (All five, that is. Okay, so he had a thing for dramatics..)  
  
He finished picking his teeth with a bone -- one which resembled a finger. He quickly spat it out, his eyes wide as it landed in his hand, a diamond ring somehow still attached. How Logan had missed the Summers' woman's ring was beyond him, but it didn't matter. Quickly dismissing the occurrence, Logan threw the ring to the dirt.  
  
The Wolverines had gone up against the best heroes alive. The Avengers, StrategiX, The X-Men, The Fantastic Four, and not to mention LeBeau's Squadron down in New Orleans. While those teams had lost some of their ranks in the fights, The Wolverines had not.  
  
While one might expect a long speech from someone finding it necessary to stand in the center of a group with a light on him, the five beasts that make up The Wolverines did not.  
  
And they got what they had expected, as Logan simply said:  
  
"..It's almost time."  
  
_________________________  
  
The Blackbird soared through the air, ripping through the night winds without mercy. Without warning. At the helm of the raging machine was Elektra, Havok moaning softly in the back.   
  
Elektra quickly set it on autopilot, standing and grabbing her sais. Within moments, she planted a kick on an unsuspecting shadow-walker. "I don't like surprises," she said coldly.  
  
Aside from the usual noise of air leaving one's lungs, Elektra heard the man speak. "Take it easy on an old man.."  
  
As the man stepped from the shadows, his metal leg and arm sparkled as it hit the light. "...Forge."   
  
"I was deployed by--"  
  
"---Bloodstorm," Elektra cut him off in a dark tone. "I can handle this, you pin cushion."  
  
"You.. know..?"  
  
"Everyone knows, Forge. Bloodstorm has been sucking on you for years, and we're not talking the President's favorite way, either."  
  
Havok moaned in the background as Elektra returned to her seat. There was something about Forge that made her believe he was a noble man.. but there was something about Forge that degraded him as well. He had a sinister side to him, without a doubt. Years of being Bloodstorm's personal blood-bank could do that, Elektra guessed.   
  
"Where are we going?" Forge asked, as if Elektra cared for his presence. "Ororo was scarce on details."  
  
"That's probably because she wasn't given them in the first place," Elektra spoke coldly, wanting nothing more than to throw him to the grounds below the jet. The orb that she'd given Alex had done something to him. It was tearing him apart. Havok had asked her to give it to him after he came back from the battle with the Wolverines, whether he was dead or alive. Alex had told her it would bring him back.. make him remember.   
  
The truth was, Alex Summers of this world had died, along with his wife, and all but one of his team.. but his body was recovered. The X-Men had done so. It was at that time, though, that the Alex Summers from our world had been transferred to this one. His mental state, that is. It was just the opposite. While the Havok of this world's mind was gone, his body remained. But while the Havok of our world's mind was present, his body was gone.   
  
Our beloved Alex Summers took over the body of this world's Alex Summers. Save for some confusion, all would have been fine. Enter Elektra. Her Havok had transferred his memories -- his very being -- into an orb given to him by the man Elektra was on her way to see. So as this world's Alex Summers' memories began to be transferred back into his body.. the problem (other than Alex being in a world not his own..) was created. The body already had its memories.. just a different Alex Summers'.   
  
..And then it happened. The Blackbird stopped midair, as if it were frozen in both time and space. The occupants inside were fine, remaining just the same as they had been. Elektra winced.   
  
"..Here it comes."  
  
_________________________  
  
"I had not wished to choose StrategiX without Havok," Bloodstorm began, "but since our leader is having some.. troubles.. at the moment, I fear that I must."   
  
Before Bloodstorm were the majority of the candidates. Some of them had left earlier, losing interest. Sadly, Bloodstorm found, the bone-girl had been among those that had left. She had a feeling, though, that she would see her again.   
  
"Havok had shared some insight with me earlier," Munroe spoke once more. "He'd found the girl with the purple hair appealing. Worthy to be one of our ranks." With that, Polaris, who'd been seated behind her, began to review the list of mutants.   
  
"Elizabeth Braddock," The purple-haired woman spoke, just as Polaris had found her name. "I've fought alongside the Fantastic Four before. My codename is..."  
  
"..Brittanica," Polaris spoke. She was pleased that she'd actually beaten Braddock this time. It was a control issue. Bloodstorm nodded in correspondence with both Lorna and Braddock.  
  
"Welcome to StrategiX," Bloodstorm said. She quickly scanned over the crowd once more, until her crimson eyes stopped on two familiar faces standing in the doorway.   
  
Husband and wife. Professor Sean and Dr. Cecelia Cassidy, also known as Riot and Revamp in their years as X-Men. From behind her, Bloodstorm could hear Polaris. "Father called them in. He thought you would need more than rookies."  
  
"I'm not a rookie," Brittanica thought fiercely, quickly developing a disliking for the X-Man known as Polaris.   
  
"Aye," Sean began, stepping in behind Cecilia. "Aye figured we've been in retirement f'r long enough as it is. An' the state o'yuir team bein' wha' it is.."   
  
"..We figured you could use a sonic scream and a Doctor," Cecelia chuckled. Dr. Cassidy and Bloodstorm exchanged a quick hug, as if it were old times. Bloodstorm could feel her old friend's fear, however, due to the hug's speed.. and the barely noticeable shield around her neck.   
  
"..Where's Alex? It's been far too long," Sean spoke, gazing around the room. The remainder of the mutants that had 'tried out' for the team began to whisper. Some complaining about how that meant they wouldn't have a chance, while others were star-struck.   
  
As both Cassidys received the news that Elektra had taken Alex elsewhere, one of the mutants walked from the crowd to shake Sean's hand. "Professor?"   
  
"Aye do nae believe me eyes.. Ce, look who it is!" Sean said, turning to his wife. The doctor was obviously surprised.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, a smile on her face. "We haven't seen you since you graduated from Sean's school nearly a year ago.."  
  
"The same as you," Samuel Guthrie spoke with a smile, "except for the actual tryin' out part."   
  
"Well, let's see, then, eh?" Guthrie's former Professor spoke, turning to Bloodstorm. "He's a fine young man, Oro -- Bloodstorm. Aye think he'd be a fine addition to th'team.."   
  
"Consider it done, my friend. I trust your word. StrategiX has been formed," Bloodstorm spoke, just as the rest of the mutants began to grow angry as they left. "Let it be known.."  
  
Polaris nodded. "Havok, Bloodstorm, Riot, Revamp, Britannica, and..?"   
  
She looked to Guthrie.   
  
"...Momentum." 


	3. It's time.

Chapter 3: It's time.  
  
You run.  
  
Crying out into the night sky, nothing around you but trees -- nothing before you but a small dirt trail.   
  
And then it happens.  
  
You trip, falling to the ground.  
  
Like something out of a bad horror movie, a random stump had been in your path. And as you turn, looking up to your oppressor, a look of fear comes over her face.   
  
Wait a minute, she's got you cornered ... right where she's wanted you since the pursuit began. Why is she looking down in fear -- even stumbling back?  
  
And then you realize it, as the pain hits you. Raw, pink energy flows from your mouth and eyes -- busting through without warning.   
  
You were only fourteen years old.   
  
Elizabeth Braddock, Brittanica ...  
  
...It's time to wake up.  
  
And so she does, sweat dripping down her forehead. Pushing her purple hair away from her face and behind her neck, she sighs. The same dream. Again. It always leads to the same thing. Her powers had kicked in for the very first time.  
  
It was before the ... change ... into what she is now. And we're not just talking mutant, either.  
  
Brittanica shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. She glanced over at the clock upon her night stand in her temporary room. 5:45 AM. This ... X-Mansion, as some of the others called it ... was somewhat appealing. More so than she would let on. Bloodstorm, however, noted that this was not StrategiX's base. Only that they were staying here temporarily.   
  
Oh well. She'd heard StrategiX's base was a Castle. Not too shabby. Brittanica quickly leapt from her bed, moving to her uniform, and slipping it on. It was time for her to train.  
  
___________________________  
  
Silence.   
  
Complete and total silence.  
  
Something that is rarely achieved, but has become a reality for Elektra and Forge.  
  
Forge had never experienced anything like what was going on, but Elektra ... Elektra has.   
  
The last time she was here was with Havok, who remained unconscious in the back. But even then, Havok ventured alone into the darkness. On the journey she's going to have to take.  
  
The journey which she had intended to take alone, until Forge was discovered, having stowed away at the command of Bloodstorm.   
  
Within the next few moments there was a blinding light. Both Forge and Elektra shielded their eyes -- it was the brightest thing either of them had ever seen. When their eyes reopened, a new setting was before them.  
  
Where once there were skies, there was now complete and total darkness. And then there is another flash of light -- but nothing compared to the last one. It was more like a spotlight.  
  
Seemingly from nowhere, pointing to nowhere.  
  
Until a figure steps into the light, glaring up at the jet. All around him, despite the light, was darkness -- shadows. It was as if he had them at his very command. His face was shrouded, hidden behind a cloak. The long, flowing cape he wore swirled all around him.   
  
"Welcome to my home."   
  
___________________________  
  
  
"What have you been up to since we saw you last?" Dr. Cecelia Cassidy, otherwise known as Revamp, looked across the breakfast table to Samuel Guthrie -- Momentum.  
  
"A lot, actually," the Kentucky native began, chowing down on his cereal. "Ah went back home for a while, helped out with the family."  
  
"He's so different from the vibrant young man he used to be. Most likely because of what happened to Paige. He couldn't have known ... But he refuses to accept that, and I'd rather not bring it up, Cecelia thought to herself, until finally speaking. "I remember seeing your picture in the paper. From your work with the Avengers."  
  
"It wasn't anything big, really," Guthrie smiled, recalling the experience. "Just a mission or two."  
  
"Well, you're here in the big leagues now. Officially. Which is exactly what Sean had in mind for you. I know you can make him proud."  
  
"Ah sure hope so."  
  
___________________________  
  
Alex Summers floated upright, now in the spotlight standing next to the man who had hours ago welcomed the Blackbird and its occupants into his home. Beside the unconscious Summers stood Elektra and Forge.  
  
"Do you think you can help him?" Elektra asked simply.   
  
"You should know the answer to that, Elektra -- unless you doubt me?"   
  
"I was taught never to doubt anyone," she replied in a threatening tone, "but after Havok's current state, and it being your orb that did it to him, I'm skeptical."  
  
"There was an outside force here," the cloaked man replied simply -- an edge to his voice. "I had not anticipated it."  
  
"Perhaps you should have," Elektra hissed.  
  
"Perhaps you should mind your tongue. I will need silence, Elektra. Leave me."  
  
Elektra blinked -- and when her eyelids opened, she found herself back in the Blackbird. Forge was at her side. "Who ... was that?"  
  
"They call him Strange," Elektra said flatly before returning to her thoughts. "And Strange he is, indeed. Years ago, the man was the Sorcerer Supreme -- working alongside the world's most powerful super-heroes, making a name for himself. Havok never told me what happened to him ... only that there was a battle with Reed Richard's son that somehow led to Strange's current whereabouts ... and the fact that he can't leave this place ... whatever this place is."  
  
Elektra's thoughts stopped, and she looked to Forge once again. "And before you ask anymore questions -- Shut up."  
  
Forge was silent after that.  
  
Down in the spotlight, Havok's feet planted themselves upon the ground in front of the shadow-cloaked man called Strange. His eyes had gone milky white, and he was silent. Within moments, an old Latin spell was being uttered by the sorcerer.  
  
Brilliant color schemes of energy began to flow from Strange, stopping at Havok until eventually moving on to swirl around the two men. They grew closer, the energy pulling them together. The entire time words continued to pour from Strange's mouth.  
  
It came so natural that the awed Elektra and Forge, who looked down from the Blackbird, would have sworn he was born with the gift.  
  
Alex's body had been swaying back and forth slightly along with the energy, but it had stopped now. His eyes returned to normal, and he looked onward to find Strange. His mouth erupted open, white energy pouring from it.   
  
The white energy continued to flow steadily from Alex's mouth and through the air. It seemed to be going to a certain point -- and it was. It began to drift downward, and made the outline of a man.   
  
Of Havok.  
  
The energy swirled inside of the outline, and within moments it had become a mirror image of Alex Summers. And so it was. Dr. Strange stood in-between two Alex Summers'.   
  
Mumbling something once more, Strange summoned Elektra back at his side -- without Forge. "I have done all that I am capable of."  
  
Elektra looked on in confusion, "There are ... two ... of them?"  
  
"Your eyes do not deceive you," spoke Strange. "There was ... someone else. Another Alex Summers. I cannot explain it, it is a complete blur even to me. It was as if there were two minds within Alex's body. I managed to purge one of them into the duplicate Summers you see behind me."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand, Strange."  
  
"Nor do I, not fully. I am no longer what I used to be, although I still wield great power. Rest assured, Elektra, that Havok will be his old self within the hour. Is that not all that matters?"  
  
"...I ... suppose so."  
  
"Very well, then. Make your leave."  
  
****  
  
The flight home was a confusing one. Havok, just as before, lay asleep in the back -- while Elektra piloted next to Forge. Neither of them had any idea what had happened there, nor were they sure they wanted to know.  
  
As Strange had said, all that mattered was that Havok was back. His words echoed through Elektra's mind, over and over again. Something about what had happened felt so very ... empty.   
  
Something felt wrong. Her instincts practically screamed for her not to trust the situation, but there was nothing she could do. Her mission had been fulfilled, and she had to return to Scotty.   
  
In time, she would learn that she had just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.  
  
___________________________  
  
  
Alex Summers was beginning to feel like he was home again. It was a feeling he'd been without for the past couple of days -- but now, thanks to Strange, he once again had it.   
  
However.  
  
The man had his own agenda -- one that would ensure StrategiX several headaches in the future.   
  
At the moment, however, Alex and Lorna Dane -- Polaris -- were sitting at a table in a Manhattan cafe. The two had always come here when they needed to get away from others, but this time was different.  
  
"I brought you here because it's always been the one place we could talk, Alex," Polaris said in a concerned tone. "I know something's still bothering you. Talk to me about it."  
  
"You'd probably think I was insane, Lorna," Alex said flatly.  
  
"Insane? Never. Especially since you survived my father's first years as the X-Men's leader," Lorna smirked.  
  
"I ... don't know, Lorna. For the first time in days I feel like I belong here. Like I'm home. But at the same time ... I don't know. I feel so ... lost. So ... out of place. Everything is familiar, but it doesn't completely click together." Alex sighed, "I keep hearing a man's voice in my head telling me that things are right."  
  
"Do you think the man's voice is Strange? Elektra told the rest of us that's where she took you."  
  
"I ... don't know. I wish I did."  
  
"Alex, you're an emotional mess. A wreck. You've been through a lot lately. Between losing Madelyne, and the rest of StrategiX ... When we found you, you were dead. It's amazing that you have any memory at all. Between all of that, that ... orb, and your direct contact with Strange..."  
  
"Part of me knows this is right, but there's another part that is shouting this is so very, very wrong. I look at you, Lorna, and I know I'm in love."  
  
"..Love?"  
  
"I've always valued you as one of my closest friends, Lorna. But I look back at Madelyne ... my dead wife ... and I don't feel anything. When I look at you..."  
  
"Alex, stop it. You don't know what you're saying."  
  
"...That's exactly my point, Lorna! I don't know what's going on! Strange ... did something ... to me."  
  
Polaris wrapped her hands around Alex's -- as much as she could, anyway. Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Mr. Summers, listen to me ... and listen good. I'm here for you -- We all are. But you have to let this ... whatever this is ... go. You're still here for a reason. Prove it."  
  
Alex simply nodded, going to his thoughts. "Lorna is right. I don't know what this is.. these thoughts that I can't help but think. The voice that I keep hearing in my head ... if it is Strange, then he's telling me everything is fine. Everything is perfect, and as it should be. But is it? Something still feels out of place..   
  
...Why can't I remember...?"  
  
Alex's thoughts were interrupted as Polaris stood. "We should be getting back." The woman looked down at their cups -- still practically full. But it's not like she had come here for the coffee.  
  
"You're right," Alex replied. "Lorna?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Alex sighed, the same confused look on his face. He managed to push back his insecure thoughts and speak once more...  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
"You think these ones'll bleed as much as the last batch did, Logan?" The man known as Creed spoke with a vicious smile. "I love it when they bleed."  
  
"Don't get too greedy, Creed, " the leader of the Wolverines spoke. "Make sure you save some more for the others this time. Or I'll learn ta love it when you bleed." The man was short, hairy, and wore only a loin cloth. But most noticeably, he had three claws protruding from each of his hands.  
  
Creed only grunted in response. He knew his place.   
  
Logan turned to the four men which made up The Wolverines, and spoke simply.  
  
"It's time." 


End file.
